Ramirez, Kiku and Antonio
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Another Psychology Revision Aid. A psychologists looks into agresstion from different cultures and he looks at Japan and Spain. Naturally, Kiku and Antonio get involved. Human names used. Different name inside.


FireCacodemon: Another Psychology Revision Aid is here...

Kiku: FireCacodmon doesn't own Hetalia.

Antonio: Well...read on.

* * *

Ramirez et al (2001) Culture and Aggression

"Hey Kiku. What are you doing here?" Antonio asked me. I looked up at Antonio without an expression on my face. I didn't normally show any expression to anyone. I rarely showed emotion to my allies; Ludwig and Feliciano. I don't know Antonio well but in return he didn't know me well ever. Antonio represented Spain. I represented Japan. I'm not sure why he is here though but I'm here because of my boss.

"I'm on orders from my boss Antonio-san" I simply told Antonio. He smiled at me before he took a seat in front of me. Antonio pulled out his guitar and started tuning it up. There I was sitting at the table doing nothing and Antonio was playing with his guitar. Despite the fact that today is my day off I, myself hating having a day off.

"Amigo, you look like you're going to kill someone" Antonio said cheerfully. I looked at him and sighed.

"I just wish Martin Ramirez would get here" I told Antonio.

"I'm waiting for Martin Ramirez too" Antonio told me. So, Ramirez is here for the both of us. If Ramirez would show up then that really would be great.

The door opened and a group of men came into the room. The first man handed both me and Antonio a card. He apologised for being late but me and Antonio didn't mind. He told both me and Antonio that they were investigating aggression between cultures and the different levels of aggression between males and females. I wasn't sure how Ramirez was going to see the differences between males and females since we were both males.

"Amigo, I'm sure that me and Kiku can help you out here." Antonio told Ramirez.

"I never recalled you having a sister, Antonio" I cut in. I have a sister and her name is Sakura. Kiku apparently means chrysanthemum while my sister's name apparently means Cherry Blossom.

I was told to gather 99 more men and 100 women. Ramirez wanted me and Antonio to take part in his experiment and neither me nor Antonio denied taking part. To be honest Antonio is care-free and will probably forget what he's going to do and I always reply honestly. I can't lie and I don't like being impolite. I left Ramirez to collect willing participants.

Cherry Blossom

I found Ramirez again once I asked Sakura to help me and she did. I have such a nice sister. Ramirez seemed pleased with me from the fact that I had 199 people following me. Antonio came a few seconds later with all his 199 people. Ramirez was proud of both of us before we all sat down and waited for the experiment to start. Did I forget that all of us are psychology students? Me and my sister are in the same class.

We were told to fill in a questionnaire and I picked up on four different types. Verbal aggression, physical aggression, anger and hostility. The questionnaire we were given was done to the likert-scale. The questions that looked at verbal aggression were; I tell my friends openly when I disagree with them. I hold my tongue so I don't say anything so I would rank that as a one. My physical aggression...I don't tend to fight unless ordered to but I may not look like it but sometimes I really want to attack the next person who annoys me. Right I noticed that the next question was saying that some of my friends think I am a hot head. Only Heracles (Greece) has seen me...enraged. Luckily Heracles failed to get the picture online World Book. I find it hard to get mad but when I do it's normally about food. When it comes too food, that's when I find that most of my anger comes out.

I noticed that the next question was about Hostility. There was a saying for the question. I sometimes feel that people are laughing at me behind my back. Well...I'm not going to say.

I wasn't told this but my sister pointed it out to me that they gathered the information from a likert-scale. I'm not sure if I explained what a Likert-scale was properly. The Likert-scale is a way that people can rate from 1-5. Handy way if you ask me and Sakura also thinks it's a handy way as well since it gives the psychologists more personal information.

Cherry Blossom

"Hey Kiku!" Antonio called to me. The psychologists were going to give the results from the experiment.

"Greetings Antonio-san" I said to Antonio. Antonio decided to sit next to me in the room. Antonio was in a good mood like always and I was hoping that it doesn't rub off on me or my boss will get mad at me.

There was a knock on the door and Ramirez walked into the room. He looked at me and Antonio before he smiled at the two of us. He pulled out some paper and placed it on the table. Antonio was the first to grab the paper and started reading it. A smile was on his face and he handed the paper to me. I decided I might as well read it since I did take part. It's polite as well. The title was called "Key Findings" It's funny that we Japanese students showed more physical aggression then Antonio and his Spanish students. Then again Antonio and his Spanish students showed more verbal aggression and anger than me and my Japanese students. I never realised that we males showed more physical and verbal aggression and hostility than females in both Japanese and Spanish cultures. The one thing that confused me was both male and females in both cultures showed the same level of anger.

The conclusion was also on the paper as well which was handy.

"Despite the cultural stereotypes for your people Kiku you're not shy and not showing emotion...you are both, male and female are more physically aggressive than me" Antonio said to me. I smiled.

"But you Spanish people are more verbally aggressive. Your stereotype says that you express your emotions"

"Yeah but this study also shows that we males are more aggressive than females" Antonio told me. It was clear on the paper in front of me and Antonio. My mind went to possible reasons why we are more aggressive. It could have been by the way we are raised, as masculine or because of the hormonal differences between the sexes.

Cherry Blossom

Ramirez and the rest of the psychologists were sitting in front of me and Antonio and we are going to go through the strengths and weakness of the study. Antonio gave that the quantitative data was produced so it can't be interpreted differently by researchers. I pointed it out that the study was ethical. This was because all the students were volunteers and they were fully aware that the results would be published.

Both me and Antonio both found weaknesses as well. All the participants were psychology students and they might have guessed the aim of the study and responded bias or they answered in a socially desirable way. I also pointed out that some of the students may have answered the questions according to how they think they would act, but in real life situation they may be unlikely to behave that way. Antonio pointed out that some of the questionnaires are criticised because the answers can be interpreted in such a way that they meet the expectations of the researcher. I pointed it out that it wasn't the case in Ramirez's case but open-ended questions would be an example.

Cherry Blossom

I returned home after Ramirez left and I was greeted by Sakura when I returned home.

"Kiku, how did it go?" Sakura asked me.

"It went well...I know the results" I told my sister

"Did they find out anything?" Sakura asked me and I nodded.

"I'll tell you as we stole under the cherry blossoms" I told Sakura and she nodded in agreement with me.

* * *

FireCacodemon: If there's anything you don't understand then please let me know

Kiku: FireCacodemon does psychology and this is from FireCacodemon's book so...

Antonio: Leave a review if you want but you don't have to.

Kiku: Farewell readers


End file.
